


Holiday Gifts (Or Patrick Being Awesome and Sweet)

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas time story, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Srar era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Christmas surprises lead to more surprises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get this up on Christmas but I just finished it off but still fits the holiday season. Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy my tooth rotting fluff with Pete and Patrick. R & R and let know what you think. Happy Holidays! :)

Christmas morning found Pete and Patrick were surrounded by both of their families. It was easier to have both sides of their families together for Christmas since the two finally took a leap of faith and started an intimate relationship. Patrick had a special present for Pete that year and he was happy he waited until Christmas when they were together with family. Pete kept his arm around Patrick and his head buried against Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick’s sister Megan looked at the two attached at the hip and saw Pete curled around Patrick’s body. They were sitting against a wall and Megan joked, “Are you two trying to become one?”

“That would be the goal.” Pete muttered against Patrick’s neck before he pressed a gentle kiss against the soft skin.

Patrick grinned and nuzzled Pete’s head. “We’ve been one the entire time we’ve known each other.”

“That’s good.”

“We’ve got a long life ahead of us.” Patrick said. 

“Long term thoughts?” Pete asked as he lifted his head and turned Patrick’s head so he could see Patrick’s eyes.

Patrick glanced at his mom and asked, “Mom can you bring me the present I have for Pete?”

“Sure honey.” Patricia moved to the Christmas tree and picked up a small box that Patrick wrapped himself and handed it to her son. 

Patrick passed the box to Pete and said, “Open it.”

Pete unwrapped Patrick’s neat wrapping and pulled open the box - two black velvet boxes sat inside. Pete felt his jaw hit the floor and he said, “Forever?”

Patrick picked up one of the boxes and opened it up and asked, “Will you marry me Pete?”

Pete worked his jaw and looked between Patrick and the ring - the rest of their families paused and kept quiet during this impromptu marriage proposal that Patrick decided to spring on everybody including Pete by his reactions. Pete looked at the white gold band and said, “Yes...yes.”

Patrick grinned and he pulled the ring out of the box and he said, “Read the inside.”

Pete looked at the inscription and said, “I love it. I love you.”   
Patrick slipped the ring on Pete’s finger and then he picked up the other box and gave it to Pete. Pete opened it and found a matching ring that he pulled out of the box and found the same inscription. Pete felt his bottom lip quiver and he asked, “Do you already have wedding rings?”

Patrick knew what he was talking about and said quietly, “I do. The lyric is finished on those.”

Pete slipped Patrick’s ring on his finger and said, “Together forever Trick.”

Patrick cupped Pete’s cheek and kissed him gently. They had created a little bubble forgetting they were around family until a couple of people cleared their throats and chuckled. They broke apart and Patrick said, “Our promise to each other.”

“Very much so.” Pete said as he kissed his lover’s cheek.

“That is so sweet.” Patrick’s aunt said.

“Congratulations.” Megan said.

“You guys are serious?” Dale asked.

Pete and Patrick looked over at their parents and Pete said, “Yeah. We’re serious. We’ve been talking about this for a long time but Patrick surprised me with it being a Christmas present.”

“Congratulations guys. Just let us know when the wedding is going to happen.” Mr. Wentz said.

Patrick bit his lip and made a squeak noise in the back of his throat. Pete looked at Patrick and asked, “What else do you have planned?”

“I registered our license and asked my old preacher to come around on Saturday while everyone was here already.”

“You’ve been super busy with this haven’t you?” Pete asked as he stroked Patrick’s cheek.

“Just a little but I kept everything simple and short. Nothing extravagant but it suits us.”

“You were really sure of my answer weren’t you?” Pete grinned.

“Yeah. I had a good feeling and it’ll help since we’re so busy next year…”

“And our taxes.” Pete chuckled. He kissed Patrick quickly and said, “Best Christmas present I could ever get.”

Patrick grinned at Pete’s logical look at his plans. “Andy and Joe are already fitted for their suits and I knew your measurements so we’re good to go for Saturday. Also a small catering setup for afterwards and all of that stuff is setup.”

“We’re good. I love you and thank you for taking some of your precious spare time to arrange the ceremony for us while we have time to breathe and enjoy it.”

“I’m glad you’re trusting my arranging this life changing event.”

“I know that you’ll have went over everything and combined our interests and likes together. As long as you’re there then I’m going to be happy with everything.”

“That’s good and I love you too.” Patrick said as he laced their fingers together.

\-------------

That Saturday, Pete and Patrick and both sides of their families were sitting in Pete’s old church with Patrick’s old preacher standing at the front. The families were buzzing about what was happening and couldn’t believe Patrick planned a ceremony fit for the two of them with Joe and Andy standing up front for their people of honor positions. 

Pete and Patrick walked down the aisle together and stopped in front of the preacher. The ceremony started and the two recited their vows and adding their own at the end and they exchanged I do’s and rings to go with their recent engagement rings. Their lips locked in a very passionate kiss and they held each other close. When they needed air, they broke apart and they shared grins. 

They linked hands and walked back down the aisle and disappeared down to the basement where they were having their simple reception. Patrick was happy he could pull off this gift to Pete and that he would be able to spend the rest of his life at Pete’s side. He also knew that Pete was happy that they finally got married legally because now Pete could call Patrick his husband and have it backed up by a ring.

In the basement, Pete pulled Patrick into a flurry of kisses and said, “Thank you for today and being there for me through thick and thin. I love you.”

“You’re very welcome and you’ve stuck by me too. I love you.”

“We’re going to be the old married couple on our block with canes and still holding hands down the streets every time we leave our house.”

“That we will.” Patrick laughed.

The End


End file.
